


Home

by AnAngryRat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Lance and Shiro have their first fight.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Celine Dion?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433850) by [AnAngryRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat). 



> This is the rest of shance fluff week...but it's more of an angst pile of trash.

Home/Family  
Shiro was a foster kid. The only home he had was his adopted brother Keith he met at his third foster home and the Holms who picked them up after he befriended Matt. When he returned back after his discharge from the army with no Matt with him. He figured he'd at least have Keith. He didn't expect the Pidge and her parents breaking into their apartment on a weekly basis. It was strange (they literally picked the lock to get in since only he and Keith had keys) but it worked for him. Ulaz and Thace would invite him to their home on occasion for a barbecue. But beyond that Shiro's circle was very small and tightly knit.

Lance did not fit in with his home. He fit into the apartment just fine. (God knows they had sex on every piece of furniture in the place.) but his friends and family weren't happy around him. Keith would snap at him when he mispronounced something on purpose. Pidge, despite being in his study group, did not appreciate his humor. And the rest had a hard time communicating under his accent. They tried but Shiro could always see Lance tire under being constantly asked to repeat something or his face scrunching up when people were talking comfortably words spilling over each other with out care to someone who was learning the language.  
Shiro feared the day he would stop trying.

 

 

First/Last  
Lance straddles Shiro first thing in the morning and he knows it's going to be a good day.   
"'Morning." Shiro says hands coming up to cup Lances ass. Lance grins against his neck and gives him a lazy grind.  
"Buenos Dias." Lance murmurs.  
Shiro blinks awake and smiles up at him. "Eres demasaido bueno para mi."  
Lance chuckles leaning back up looking like a fantasy naked and happy and Shiro's.   
"Churo clearly under determines his own worth."  
Shiro drags him down for a kiss and slowly makes his way down to his soul mark placing a hickey over it because Lance hates it. The first words they said to each other should not ever be on anyone's body. Lance writhes under the attention but it's refrained as if he's thinking about something else.  
"What is it?" Shiro hums. He flips them around so he can cage Lance in knowing the younger man will easily flounce around topics he finds important.   
Lance bit his lip. "Mi familia quieres conocerte."  
Shiro stops and sits back. "Oh."  
Lance flushes. "You don't want to."  
"No," Shiro says. "I do. You've met my family it's important I need yours."  
Lance nods. "Gracias." Then gets out of bed and doesn't look at Shiro.   
That's the beginning.

It's fairly simple Lance starts to disappear whenever Pidge is around. They say he shows up to their study group but when they're at the house he doesn't show up or suddenly gets up to do something and Shiro will find his school bag gone and some of his clothes missing from his dresser. Shiro lets it go because Pidge tends to get prickly around him in a casual setting. She doesn't like puns, she hates sex jokes and unless it's physics the two of them have nothing in common.  
Then he stops meeting at the apartment all together. Shiro refuses to admit it to Keith, who points this fact out after he hasn't been seen in a week, but he's panicking. He starts worrying whether this is about how he still hasn't tattooed Lances words on his body like he promised. Does Lance not like him anymore? Has the soulmate thing just stopped working because Shiro lost his with his arm? Shiro's insomnia comes back with a vengeance.   
It doesn't reach a head until Shiro's been in the coffee shop sitting at the front counter waiting to see Lance that it occurs to him that /he/ himself hasn't seen him in a solid week. Shiro's vision narrows and his chest constricts. He pulls out his phone and speed dials Lance.  
"Mochi, mochi," he answers just as cheerful as usual. Shiro's shoulders relax slightly sore from how tense he had been holding them a moment ago.   
"Hey, babe haven't seen you in a while." Shiro says trying to be casual. From the look Ulaz gives him he's failing. Thace comes by and grabs him by the shoulders to steer him to the back room. He didn't even realize he had called behind the counter.  
"Yeah. It's busy. Finals, ya know?"  
"No. I never went to college."   
"Churo..." Lance sighs.  
"Shiro."  
There's a long pause and Shiro feels the panic build in his throats and behind his eyes as he realizes he messed up again. That was their thing. Was it not their thing anymore?  
"I'll see you tonight. If Keith is not there." Lance sounds distant.   
"He's bartending tonight."   
"Kay. See you soon. Te amor." There's a choked noise like a sob.   
"Love you.." Shiro hears the dial tone and knows he wasn't heard.   
He's not sure what happens afterwards but his phone is a sad pile of metal pieces and Thace has to slowly coach him out of the fetal position.

Lance is at the apartment when Shiro shows up after his shift. He's biting his lip and looks tired and pale.   
"You're breaking up with me." Shiro says because he knows. He just knows it.   
Lances eyes widen and a continuous rush of Spanish spills from his lips. Shiro sits on the couch and stares a pretty much nothing.   
Cool hands cup his face and force him to look up.   
"Shiro, baby, you're panicking and i am trying to tell you we are not breaking up." Lance says. He's crying. It's Shiro's fault that's why he's going to break up with him. Maybe not now but eventually.  
"But, you disappeared. Your things aren't even in my room anymore. You...you don't feel comfortable around my friends and family." Shiro's babbling. "I mean, com'mon, there's no way you're not. You found out your soulmate was a broken ex-military and was disappointed with the results."  
Lance kisses him silent. "Shh...you're my perfect Churo. Soft and sweet. I don't want to break up with you but..."  
Shiro felt a thumb brush his cheek and feared he was crying.   
"You're family doesn't like me and I needed to not be around them for awhile?"   
"They don't hate you, Lance. That's how they are with everyone." Shiro reassured.  
"No. Not with you. Not with each other. just me. Is the English."  
Shiro didn't know what to say. He definitely needed to talk to Pidge and Keith. Possibly Thace and Ulaz.   
Lance pulled himself closer and pressed his forehead against Shiro's.   
"I needed a vacation. It's..." Lance swallowed searching for the word and Shiro waited patiently thumb rubbing his back. "Tiring being around people when you can't understand them."   
"Okay." Shiro said. He felt a ball of emotion choking him. "Schools over right?"  
"Sí."   
"Lets go visit your family for summer vacation. You don't have to listen to sarcasm, or prickly jabs. I'll do it."  
Lance mumbled something in Spanish and Shiro instantly regretted not trying to learn more. Lance placed his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder and Shiro could feel the hot welt of tears in his shirt.  
"You're too good for me, Churro."  
"Shiro."  
Lances shoulders shook in silent laughter. They went silent. Shiro gently rubbing his back and listening to their breathing even out.  
"I would very much like to not break up." Lance muttered breaking the silence.  
"Me too. You have no idea how much I rely on you." Shiro murmured kissing his head.   
"Do you think," Lance audibly swallows, "Hunk and Shay can come next time your friends hang out?"  
"Of course they can."   
Lance relaxes even more into him and Shiro finally, finally finds himself calming down after weeks of tension.  
He sniffs and Lances head pops up to look at him.   
"Churro don't cry. Please don't cry."  
"I was so scared. So scared." Shiro can't finish the thought but Lance seems to get it cradling him in his arms. Shiro grips the back of his t-shirt. Lance lightly shushes him rocking them.   
"This won't happen again right?" Shiro gasps into Lances chest. Lances hand pauses.   
"I-I can't guarantee that Shiro. I can guarantee that I'll always come back. Does that work?"  
Shiro shakes his head no. "But I appreciate the sentiment."   
"I don't know what that means."  
"I appreciate that you want to always come back but it's the fighting and running away that I fear will keep you away forever." Shiro explains leaning back. It's almost automatic now to reword his sentences for Lance.  
"Ah. Well. We'll deal like most couples and evolve and learn from arguments and problems. It's what soulmates do. Make each other better."  
Shiro nods. "Like next time Keith and Pidge become too overwhelming you're always allowed to call Hunk."  
He feels Lance nod above him. "Sounds like a deal."  
They both lean back to shake on it. Lance brings Shiro's hands up to his lips. "What do you say to a little make-up sex?" He raises an eyebrow. Shiro laughs and tugs him in.  
"I sure do love the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't edit this, Pidge is supposed to be gender neutral.


End file.
